Llenar los zapatos
by Esciam
Summary: Post sexta temporada. Una conversación entre Castiel y Chuck


**Para: **perlita_negra **Disclaimer: **Supernatural = Kripke.

**Llenar los zapatos**

Castiel se llevó las manos al rostro y bajó la cabeza. Aunque acaba de poseer ese recipiente, se sentía totalmente cansado y adolorido. Pero aún eso la sensación era mejor que antes, porque ahora él invadía un muy elemental e inferior cerebro humano. Y, aunque las voces, situaciones y emociones seguían llegando a su conciencia, en ese momento el cuerpo le servía un poco de barrera contra ese constante ataque.

Se dejó caer en la cama del hotelucho de carretera en la que se apareció como por inercia. No, no buscaba a los Winchester. Sabía que no podría conseguir algo de ellos después de que se sintieran tan traicionados por su actuar, al menos no de Dean. Pero había aprendido a ser humano viéndolos a ellos, e ir a un hotel fue lo primero que le apareció en mente cuando pudo tener la idea de descansar.

—Algunas drogas lo atenúan.

Castiel subió la mirada y se puso en pie al instante, alerta. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver de quién provenía la vacilante voz.

—¿Chuck?

El nervioso autor de libros de misterio sobrenatural y profeta, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, a la par del mini-bar. El hombre le asintió y con mirada huidiza, se movió con cierta torpeza, buscando una botella llena de algún licor ámbar.

—En lo personal, prefiero el alcohol, rápido de conseguir... —y le tiró la botella.

Aunque lo había hecho en un mal ángulo, Castiel se apareció en la trayectoria y la atrapó. Sin embargo, miraba a Chuck fijo, analizándolo, como si calculara todas las opciones y no supiera por cual decidirse. Después de unos segundos en silencio y de que el barbudo joven viera a la divinidad, bajara la mirada y lo viera de nuevo, se decidió por decirle:

—No es veneno o algo, lo juro, y te hará bien.

—¿Cómo supiste que iba a aparecer aquí?

Chuck solo se indicó en la sien con dos dedos y repetidamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Castiel se le quedó viendo sin pestañear y luego, abrió la botella y se tomó todo su contenido de un trago… la humanidad se alejó, pero solo un poco, de su conciencia. Desapareció.

Después de tomarse tres licorerías, volvió a donde Chuck. Sí, las voces, emociones, sentimientos, confusiones y situaciones estaban muy atenuadas; pero también su raciocinio.

—Habías desaparecido desde que Sam Winchester se inmoló —le dijo cuando pudo dejar de mover la cabeza y fijar su vista en él—, la guerra entre ángeles se desató y yo engullí muchas, infinitas almas para terminarla. ¿No crees que es tarde para tener predicciones? O al menos, debiste tener algunas más útiles en todo este tiempo, que el decirme que el alcohol me devuelve algo de paz. —sonrió apenas—. No que no lo agradezca.

Castiel tomó dos botellas seguidas. Cuando bajó la cabeza y fijó la mirada de nuevo en el otro, este dijo a bocajarro:

—Tienes que dejar ir las almas al purgatorio —como si se hubiera estado dando fuerza para decirlo.

Castiel frunció el ceño y los ojos, y movió su cabeza a un lado.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó con una levísima ironía.

—No eres Dios, y eso que has sentido estos días no es ni la mitad de lo que aguanta Dios. Por tu bien, debes volver a la misión que te habías encomendado antes de la guerra entre ángeles.

La forma en que Chuck había dicho lo anterior fue rápida, nerviosa, pero concisa.

Castiel se le quedó mirando y con los segundos, su expresión volvió a tener toda la seriedad neutral característica en él.

—¿Quién crees que te dijo eso?

—Dios —le respondió, totalmente seguro.

Castiel se lo pensó por unos silenciosos segundos que parecieron poner más de los nervios a Chuck. Finalmente, apareció justo a unos centímetros de su rostro. El escritor miraba sus ojos con una expresión parecida a un conejo hipnotizado por una serpiente.

—¿Cómo devuelvo las almas?

Chuck se encogió de hombros. Castiel frunció el ceño, de malas, e insistió:

—¿Cómo pretende que haga la misión sin estar en la posición de mando?

El interpelado parecía buscar una forma de decir algo, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo, aunque esa vez escondiendo un poco el rostro en su pecho.

Castiel desapareció, menos embargado y más confuso que antes.

Chuck se irguió en seguida. Dejó de bajar la mirada, su cuerpo pareció relajado, sonrió un poco y desapareció también.

**-o-**


End file.
